jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Branding
'''Human branding (or stigmatizing) is the process which a mark, usually a letter, symbol or ornamental pattern, is burned into the skin of a living person by using a hot or very cold branding iron, with the intention that the resulting scar makes it permanentHuman branding in Wikipedia Human branding as punishment In criminal law, branding with a hot iron was a mode of punishment to remind offenders of their status in life. Brand marks were used in convicted criminals, usually combined with other physical punishment and public humiliation, and were normally applied on a visible parts of the body. The practice of branding as punishment is ancient. In Ancient Rome, robbers, runaway slaves and criminals turned gladiators were branded on the forehead. The sentence was adopted by the Anglo-Saxons and the ancient English law authorized the penalty until 1879. In the 16th and 17th centuries England, the execution was carried on vagabonds, gypsies, brawlers, slaves who ran away, thieves, blasphemers, etc. The branding was made on the breast, cheeks or forehead, depending of the crime. In English settlements in North America the branding of petty criminals was fairly common and was abolished before the American Revolution (1775). Slaves who attempted to escape were branded with the name of their master, and Englishmen who attempted to help African slaves escaping were also branded. In Puritan settlements in 17th century, the penalty was also applied on men and women sentenced for adultery or drunkenness[https://www.britannica.com/topic/branding-identification Encyclopædia Britannica: Branding]. Historical English Branding Marks[http://sussexhistoryforum.co.uk/index.php?topic=4069.0;wap2 Sussex History Forum: Branding as a punishment]: * A – Adulterous * B – Blasphemy * D – Drunkenness * D – Deserter * F – Fraymaker or Felon * M – Manslaughter of Murderer * P – Perjurer * R – Rogue * S – Slave * SL – Seditious Libeller * SS – Slave stealer * SS – Sower of sedition * T – Thief Throughout Jamestown brands Maria on the cheek with his name, in order for her never to forget who her master is.]] Sir George Yeardley talks to Pedro and urges him to “breed” with Maria because they will need more people to conquer all of Virginia. In spite of his feelings for her, Pedro is not pleased with the governor’s request. That night, Maria kisses him and he follows her outside. She says how he always tried to impress her until he conquered her trust. Pedro calls her the most beautiful woman and they make love. The next day, Temperance Yeardley tells Maria that to have children is a blessing and hopes that Pedro follows the governor’s orders to “breed” with her. Out of anger and heartbroken with betrayal, Maria stabs Pedro in the stomach and runs away. She is later taken by remorse that she might have killed him. Pedro also runs to find Maria. They are both helped by Verity Rutter and James Read. Later, they both decide to return to Yeardley’s farm but run into Henry Sharrow, who puts them in chains and delivers them at Yeardley’s door. Yeardley brands Maria’s cheek with his name for her never to forget who owns her. Pedro looks at the governor with sheer rageEpisode 2.07. Appearances * Episode 2.07 References . Category:English law